War: The Beginning
by MoOn BuNny StAr
Summary: this fic is currently undergoing editing and fine tuning. It will be bck within the next couple of days with the prologue and 1 or 2 chapters done.


Oha!! This is a work in progress so I'm gonna need you to bear with me. Please be 100% honest when reviewing all chapters. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon in any aspect of the word "own". Shitsuki however, is a gundam and is MY creation. I also own Talon and his powers.  
  
Phoenix: Everybody please be 100% honest when you review. It would really help me.  
  
Skyler: menacing voice Do it or I will haunt you readers for eternity. Mwahhahaha!  
  
Phoenix: _hits Skyler with the magical frying pan_ The only haunter around here is Icky. Oh and DON'T TERRORIZE THE READERS!!  
  
Icky: _appears out of nowhere_ Ladies and gents this is what will happen when you disobey...you get the magical frying pan. _disappears  
_  
Phoenix: --; Umm yea. Enjoy the fic people.  
  
_Phoenix grabs Skyler and walks away dragging him behind her while shaking her head and whispering to herself_  
  
War: The Beginning  
Half Expected  
Prologue  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The sun was just finishing its morning rise as Usagi walked to her window and looked outside. As she opened her window she could sense the earth awaking with the sun. Slowly Usagi breathed in the scents of morning. Fresh dew slowly dripping from leaves, birds flying, and nature waking.  
  
Usagi spent a few more moments taking in all she could. As if the world came crashing down around her, she heard the one voice she did not want to hear at that moment. Usagi shut her eyes and took a few deep breaths before she turned around slowly to face the constant and ever growing thorn in her side.  
  
"and further more what are you of all people doing up this early?" the annoying voice said. "Shut up." Usagi whispered.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Usagi yelled.  
  
"Usagi, well I never."  
  
"Can it Luna ok. I'm sick of your crap, your constant nagging, and the constant need you seem to have to put me down!" Usagi said, not being able to hide the venom in her voice.  
  
"Usa-"Luna began.  
  
"No Luna. Just don't okay. You're a cat not my fucking mother, so just shut up and act like you're supposed to!" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
Before Luna could utter another word, Usagi turned on her heel and went to her bathroom to get ready for school. She left Luna sitting on her bed with her mouth agape. Luna started to relax when she heard Usagi get in the shower. She was indignant in thought. 'That child has no-' she began to think.  
  
Luna's thoughts were interrupted by a musical beep that came from under Usagi's bed. Just as she was about to stick her paws under the bed she felt Usagi pick her up. Usagi put Luna near her window then stepped back over to her bed. Luna watched her bend down and pull a metal box from under her bed.  
  
Usagi punched a number into the key pad on the bow, and it opened to reveal a black lap top with a silver symbol on the top. Luna watched as Usagi walked over to her desk, placed the lap top upon it, and open it. 'What would she be doing with a lap top?' Luna asked herself. She then watched as Usagi typed in something with abnormal speed.  
  
"Aha!" Usagi said excitedly.  
  
Luna saw Usagi's face light up and then get serious as she pressed a red button that appeared next to a blue one on the computers screen. Usagi then closed the lap top and placed it back in the metal box. She then punched in another code, as she placed the box back under her bed. Luna stepped foreward a bit as Usagi stood up.  
  
"Usagi, what was that thing?" Luna asked her charge. "Luna it's none of your business." Usagi told the cat as she started to dress for school.  
  
"Of course it's my-"Luna began.  
  
"No Luna! It's not your business so drop it. Don't be here when I come home okay, I've had about enough of you for now." Usagi said as she was trying to do her hair.  
  
Usagi spent about 10 minutes trying to decide what to do with her hair, and then finally braided it all into a loose braid and let it hand behind her. On her way out of her room she grabbed her new school bag and shut the door. As she left her house for school she completely ignored her family.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Meanwhile...  
  
A computer began to beep in a dark room that was obviously part of a dorm. Moments later a teenager appeared at the desk. He opened his black and silver lap top. As he read two new emails smirked. 'So, she's finally coming' he thought. He touched the red button that appeared on the screen next to a blue one and closed his lap top.  
  
As he rose from his chair he heard a loud bang from outside his door and knew that his roommates must be up. He shook his head at his door and headed for his bathroom. Moments later he stepped out of the bathroom dressed in the required uniform, for Saint Gabriel's Institute which is a school.  
  
As he and his roommates left for classes he thought about the two emails he received earlier. He had not told the other because the first email had said not to. The second email surprised him at first, but as he read it he actually had smiled. 'So, Cosmos is rally coming to town' he thought to himself.  
  
For what seemed like the first time in a while Heero Yui, the perfect soldier, actually smiled a genuine smile. Before his roommates saw him his face went blank once more as they continued their journey to the school grounds. 'Bring it on my goddess, cuz I'm waiting for you!' he thought to himself.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
Somewhere in what looked to be a large foggy area a woman stood above a large pool of water. She had long dark hair and maroon eyes that stood out in the fog. At her side she held a large staff that was shaped like a key. At the top of her staff a Garnet orb began to glow. Without looking at it she spoke.  
  
"Now is the time when the tests begin and the war will bring together those who pass." She said out loud.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
Skyler: So bitches, how was it? You liked it losers and you know it.  
  
Phoenix: _pops up behind Skyler and hits him over the head with a large mallet_ Skyler... shut it!  
  
Icky: Allo minna! Phoenix hopes you liked the story. Anyways, you had better have liked or I WILL haunt you. _smirks as his body becomes transparent and it floats towards readers_  
  
Phoenix: --; Umm yea. Everybody please review, and I accept all reviews good or bad. And if you want chapter 1 & 2 I like at least 8 reviews. Ja!   
  
_Phoenix and Icky disappear in a flash of red and black sparkles, leaving Skyler to the now angry readers_  
  
Skyler: Uhh guys where are you? _backs away from readers_ You guys come on!


End file.
